Along with continual progress of scientific technology, computer techniques evolve vigorously. Computers have gone deeply into everyday lives of people, and become inevitable tools. When operating computers, people almost use keyboards to perform working instructions of relative operations and solve problems.
In order to meet the requirements of powerful functions and other services of computers, various kinds of function keys like an escape key, a tab key, a Caps Lock key, a Space key, an Enter key, arrow keys, numeric keys, a Num Lock key, a Back Space key, and other special keys are disposed on a conventional keyboard. Therefore, the length of a common keyboard ought to be large enough to accommodate the above keys, resulting in a larger occupied space. Moreover, because the conventional keyboard is longer, it cannot be effectively stored up to reduce the occupied space when a computer is not in use. Besides, it is inconvenient for one to bring the keyboard along.
Accordingly, the above computer keyboard has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.